Imperial Clipper
The Imperial Clipper is a ship manufactured by Gutamaya for the Empire. It is the quintessential Imperial ship that epitomizes elegance of form while delivering speed and agility, and purchasing it requires achieving an Imperial Navy rank of Baron. Due to its balance of speed, luxury, and strength, it is used for transporting valuable items and personnel of importance across the Empire. The Imperial Clipper is quite popular among pirates and is considered to be the less expensive, smaller brother of the Imperial Cutter, but its strengths lie in the adaptability of its design rather than its combat performance. Overview Pilots of any profession may appreciate the Imperial Clipper's high potential speed; with fully upgraded Thrusters, it is comparable to that of smaller ships such as the Cobra MkIII and the Imperial Eagle. Additionally, its pitch rotation and yaw speed are higher than most ships, making it feel like a very hefty, weighted-down Eagle MkII with a Boost Speed that is similar to that of the Cobra MkIII. Its only drawback, and likely the reason for its low overall agility rating, is its poor lateral thruster strength. Combined with very weak shields for its size and wing-mounted hardpoints ill-suited for fixed weapons, the ship is difficult to recommend for combat even with a specialized build. The Imperial Clipper is also one of the widest ships on the market, which can make manual docking complicated for less experienced pilots. Compared to the similarly-priced Alliance Chieftain, the Clipper has superior shield strength and cargo capacity, but less overall firepower and weaker armour. Its speed and manoeuvrability fall off more heavily when laden compared to other ships, meaning it loses that advantage when trading. Nonetheless, the ship is capable of carrying 248T of cargo, which is impressive given its price point and multipurpose capabilities. The Type-7 Transporter may be cheaper and can haul more cargo than the Imperial Clipper, but is not nearly as viable as an armed trader that can confront attackers as well as evade them if necessary. The Imperial Clipper is also a good Miner with high cargo and numerous internal slots, but its two Class 2 and two Class 3 hardpoints can be constricting. Taking the Clipper out to mine means either sacrificing damage output to equip the necessary mining tools, or mining with moderate defences and reduced mining efficiency. The ship's large body can also prove problematic when moving in clustered asteroid fields and Planetary Rings. With around 28Ly of jump range potential, the Imperial Clipper is an average vessel for exploration. It is more than capable of doing the job and is a good choice for jobs that require travelling long distances, but ships like the Asp Explorer easily outclass it in this role and cost substantially less. The weapon hardpoints are located as follows: one Class 3 large hardpoint on the top of each wing-tip nacelle (total of two Class 3 mounts), and one Class 2 medium hardpoint on the underside of each wing where the wing attaches to the main fuselage (total of two class 2 mounts). The wing-tip mounts are very far from centerline and will have trouble converging their fields of fire unless used with gimballed or turret mounted weapons. The underside mounts although closer together, also suffer the same field of fire convergence issues although to a lesser degree than the wing-tip mounts. Due to this, fixed weapons generally are not easy to use with this ship. However, if two fixed weapons are placed on the same side of the ship, it is possible to use fixed mount weapons. The pilot's seat is offset to the right of the centerline of the ship while the copilot's seat is offset to the left of the centerline. Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are highly customisable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Imperial Clipper. *''(L) = Loaned Module'' *''x# = Capacity'' *''(H) = Requires Elite Dangerous: Horizons, reserved solely for Planetary Approach Suite'' Videos File:Gutayama_Imperial_Clipper_ad File:Introducing_Imperial_Clipper_in_%22Need_for_Speed%22_style_-_Elite_Dangerous_Short_cinematic File:Elite_Dangerous_Film_Competition_2015_-_The_Imperial_Clipper_EliteDangerous File:Gutamaya%27s_iClipper_Advert File:Clipper_VS_things Gallery File:Clipper_concept.jpg|Imperial Clipper concept art File:Imperial-Clipper-ship-flying-space.png|Imperial Clipper in space File:Imperial-Clipper-ship-docked-sideview.png|Imperial Clipper docked sideview Imperial-Clipper-spaceship-docked-front.png|Imperial Clipper docked, front side File:Imperial-Clipper-Ship-Gutamaya.png|Imperial Clipper, Gutamaya File:Imperial-Clipper-Landed-Planet.png|Imperial Clipper landed on a planet File:Imperial-Clipper-Cockpit-Planet-Capitol-in-Achenar.png|Imperial Clipper cockpit and planet Capitol in Achenar File:Imperial-Clipper-Cockpit-Docked.png|Imperial Clipper cockpit docked File:Imperial-Clipper-ship-docked-top-side.png|Imperial Clipper ship docked top side File:clipper1920.png|Imperial Clipper in flight 49594211_2046373142118135_4227626383506931712_o.jpg|Imperial Clipper charging FSD File:E-D - Imperial Clipper 03 - Tactical Graphite - Sunglare.jpg|Tactical Graphite Paintshop - Sunglare File:E-D - Imperial Clipper 04 - Tactical Graphite - Sunglare II (Underside).jpg|Imperial Clipper Tactical Graphite Sunglare II (Underside) File:E-D - Imperial Clipper 05 - Tactical Graphite - Docked Side View.jpg|Docked Side View of Clipper with Tactical Graphite Paintjob File:X1NbPdn.png File:HawF0K1.jpg File: Clipper Iota Hydri Iben Hub.png File:bp-imperial-clipper.png|Gutamaya Imperial Clipper Blueprint 359320_20190118132614_1.png|Imperial Clipper cockpit with UI disabled ru:Imperial Clipper Category:Gutamaya Category:Multipurpose Ships